


Family reunions are a bitch

by Tarlosformeplease



Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Daniel & Charlotte, Family Reunions, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, buck and eddie are there too, carlos' cousin, tarlos kids, tk hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: TK and Carlos attend to Carlos' family reunion with their kids Charlotte and Daniel.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan ''Buck'' Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: TK and Carlos' life with their kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738459
Kudos: 66





	Family reunions are a bitch

''Hey TK, can you get the twins ready? I'm going to get the car'', Carlos asked and looked at his husband who was packing his bag. He nodded and took one more hoodie from the closet. Carlos walked behind TK and kissed his cheek before leaving the room and going outside to get the car ready. TK was just about to close his bag when he heard shouting coming from Charlotte's room. He walked there to see the six year old girl trying to get his brother out of her room. 

''Hey what's going on here?'' TK asked and came between his children, earning some hits to his knees. 

''Charlotte took my teddy bear'', Daniel said and tried to get to Charlotte's bag. 

''I did not take your bear, it's my bear. Grandpa Owen gave it to me, it's mine'', Charlotte shouted and began to attack his brother once again, but TK lifted her up and rested her on his hip. 

''Dan come here'', TK said and sat on Charlotte's bed, patting the spot next to him. Daniel walked to them and sat next to his father looking at his toes. ''Now Daniel. Why did you take Lottie's bear?'' 

''I don't know'', Daniel said and crossed his arms to his chest. 

''Now why won't you apologize to each other and then carry your bags in to the car'', TK said and looked between Charlotte and Daniel. Charlotte slipped down from TK's lap and walked in front of his brother giving him a tight hug. 

''I'm sorry Dan''.

''I'm sorry too Lottie''. Charlotte pulled away from the hug and walked to her bag taking the bear out and giving it to Daniel.

''Here, you can have it'', Charlotte said and smiled a little. 

''Are you sure?'' Daniel asked and looked at his sister with a questioning look on his tiny face. 

''Yes, I have many others''. They hugged once more and TK was sure his heart was about to burst anytime soon. His kids just were the cutest. 

''Okay, now both of you get your bags. Papa's already waiting us in the car'', TK said and saw Daniel and Charlotte running to get their bags. He walked to his and Carlos' bedroom to get his bag and soon they were all in the car, heading towards the airport. 

\---

''Yeah dad, we're fine. Just landed to Los Angeles, Lottie and Dan are pretty sleepy, but should be fine after a quick nap'', TK said to the phone and heard a relieved sigh come from the other end of the phone. 

_ ''Well that's good. Remind me why Carlos' family reunion is in LA?''  _ Owen sighed and TK just let out a small laugh. 

''Cause his cousin Eddie and his husband couldn't get a day off this year'', TK giggled. ''But I'll talk to you later, Carlos' cousin just came to get us. Bye''. TK put the phone back to his pocket before walking to his little family. 

''How's your dad?'' Carlos asked. 

''He's fine'', TK said and kissed his husband. ''He was just worried''.

''Hi guys'', a male voice said and walked to the couple and their kids. 

''Eddie'', Carlos said smiling and hugged his cousin. 

''Carlos, how long has it been?'' Eddie asked and looked at his cousin with a big ear to ear smile. 

''Too long, maybe 10 years'', Carlos said laughing and turned to TK laying his arm to his waist. ''This is my wonderful husband TK and our twins Charlotte and Daniel''. 

''Hi. I'm Eddie'', Eddie said and offered his hand to TK who took it smiling. Eddie knelt in front of the twins pulling two lollipops out of his pocket. ''Would you two like a lollipop?'' The twins looked at TK and Carlos who both nodded. Charlotte was the first one to take the lollipop from Eddie and Daniel followed after his sister. 

''Thank you'', both of the twins said at the same time, causing the three adults to let out a small laugh. 

''We should get going to get Buck from work. I can also show you our station if you like?'' 

''That would be cool. I would like to see what my dad has to do better at our station'', TK said and giggled. 

''Oh yeah you're a firefighter too. So Strand is your father?'' Eddie asked when they walked to his car. 

''Yeah and he's the best dad and granddad you could ever wish for''. 

\---

''Buck, I'm back!'' Eddie shouted and then they heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. A blond man walked to them and came to kiss his husband. He was wearing his firefighter pants and LA fire departments shirt. 

''Buck?'' TK asked and the blonde one turned to face him. 

''Kennedy?'' Buck asked and a smile crept on his face. They hugged each other tight, while Eddie and Carlos looked at them with confused looks painted on their faces. ''What are you doing here?'' Buck asked when they finally pulled away. 

''Well I got married to this handsome cop and now I seem to be a father for these two monkeys'', TK said and got a laugh out of Buck. 

''Wow, the TK Strand got married. Never would have believed that'', he said and looked at the kids who were now hiding behind Carlos' leg. ''They're pretty cute. Do you want something to eat, cap made some tacos?''.

''Yeah that would be nice'', TK said and took Carlos' hand in his. 

''Wait before we go. How do you two know each other?'' Eddie asked and looked at his husband with a questioning look. 

''And how does he know your middle name?'' Carlos added. 

''Well it's a long story. We met in New York and went to the same school. Buck here was my best friend before he had to move to LA with Mads'', TK explained. ''But I never knew you became a firefighter too''. 

''Yeah, I decided that I wanted to help people and this seemed fun, so I signed. But hey you became a firefighter too, but like Strand is your father and I kind of expected that''. 

''And what comes to my middle name, my dad called me Tyler Kennedy before I told him to start calling me TK, cause I hated the name Kennedy, still do, so don't use it'', TK warned pointing his finger at his husband. 

''I like your name daddy'', Daniel said and reached his arms up to signal that he wanted to be lifted up. TK picked him onto his arms, resting the small boy on his hip. 

''I like it too'', Charlotte said and was soon lifted by Carlos. 

''Are you ever going to tell their names to me? I can tell my kids name if you tell yours'', Buck said and winked his eye at the same time Eddie laid his arm on Buck's waist. 

''This here is Daniel and she is Charlotte, our monkeys'', TK said and kissed Daniel's cheek gently. ''You have a kid?''

''Yeah his name is Christopher, his Eddie's biological child but I adopted him as mine two years ago'', Buck said and smiled at Eddie, who was smiling back at him. ''But like we should go already before my team eats everything''. Buck and Eddie led the little family into the dining room where their team was already eating. 

''Hi guys, this is my cousin Carlos, his husband TK and their kids Charlotte and Daniel'', Eddie said to his team who turned to look at them. One of the men stood up walking to them and offering his hand to Carlos and then to TK. 

''Hi. My name is Bobby, this is my team Chimney, Hen and you already met Buck and you surely know Eddie'', Bobby said smiling. 

''Nice to meet you'', Carlos and TK both said at the same time, causing the team to laugh at them. 

''Would you like something to eat?'' Bobby asked and got a nod from the couple. They all sat down to eat the tacos Bobby had made, while discussing about TK's fire department and his team. Bobby wanted to hear everything and ended the conversation telling TK that he would love to meet his  father sometime, cause he's some kind of a legend apparently. They had so much fun that they almost felt bad when they had to leave cause the twins were getting tired. 

\---

''Hey TK can you watch the twins? I want to go say hi to my cousins'', Carlos asked.

''Yeah, of course. We'll be at the candy table'', TK said and kissed his husband before he left to find his cousins. 

''Daddy can I have gummy bears?'', Daniel asked and tried to reach for the candy, but the table was too high for him. TK gave him a plate full of gummy bears and smiled a his son when he started to sort them by color. 

''I want a lollipop, a big one'', Charlotte said and looked at the lollipops on the table. ''That pink one, please''. Charlotte immediately started to lick her lollipop when TK gave it to her. 

''TK?'' TK heard a far too familiar voice say behind him. He turned around to see someone he would have rather forgot. 

''Alex, what are you doing here?'' TK asked his voice cold and face pale. 

''I'm here with my boyfriend'', Alex said with a wide grin spread all over his face. ''What are you doing here? Babysitting?''

''No,  I'm here with my  husband ,  these are my  kids '', TK  said and  saw the twins slowly walking behind his leg s . '' Now if you would excuse us,  we would like to  find my  husband '', TK  said and  was about to  leave ,  with Charlotte and Daniel  behind him ,  but he  felt Alex  crab his arm . 

''Please TK we need to talk'', Alex said and let go of TK's arm. 

''Fine, talk''.

''Not here, somewhere where we can be alone''.

''Fine'', TK looked around to find Carlos, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He saw Buck talking to Eddie. ''Hey Buck, can you watch Lottie and Dan for a while. Tell Carlos that I went inside with Alex'', TK said and Buck just nodded and took both Charlotte's and Daniel's hands to his leading them to sit on a table with him and Eddie. TK and Alex walked inside in to one of the bedrooms. ''So what did you want to talk about?''

''I'm sorry I left you like I did. I never really forgave myself for that and I wanted you back but you had moved to Austin'', Alex said and tried to take TK's hand to his but TK just jerked it away. ''I'm sorry Tyler, I want to have your forgiveness''.

''You want my forgiveness?'' TK asked and looked at Alex with angry eyes. ''You don't even have a clue how much you hurt me, how much I blamed myself for the break up. I overdosed because of you, I was ready to die because of you. So no you will not have my forgiveness''. 

''TK, please think about what you're saying'', Alex said and walked closer to TK. ''I was your world, I was your everything. You're nothing without me''.

''You're wrong. It's true that you were my world, but not anymore. Carlos is more than I could have ever asked for. I'm a father for two beautiful kids and I'm a son who doesn't disappoint his father anymore!'' TK shouted angrily and pushed Alex by the chest causing him to take a few steps backwards. 

Alex's eyes turned angry. He looked straight at TK but the kindness was all gone, he looked angry, hurt. TK was scared what was going to happen next. He saw Alex walk to the door and turn the lock. He was trapped in a room with his crazy ex. TK didn't know what to do, he didn't know where Carlos was. He could only hope that Buck had told his husband where he had gone.

''Don't you remember what happens if you don't obey me?'' Alex asked and before TK can even answer he  feel's a slap being placed on his left cheek , sending him on the floor with tears falling down his cheeks. 

‘’Why did you do that?’’ TK asked trying to stand up but he couldn’t, because  Alex was now sitting on top of his stomach pinning TK’s hands above his head. 

‘’You listen to me you little shit’’, Alex said and forced TK to look at him. ‘’ You have no right to blame me for this, it’s your own fault that you’re useless and don’t have a mind of your own . You’re nothing, do you hear me, NOTHING! You don’t deserve a happy ending with someone that isn’t me! I hope your ugly kids will die and you would notice what it means if you disobey me you fucking whore ’’ Alex hit TK’s head on the floor multiple times before finally standing up. He started to kick TK’s sides and it knocked the air out of his lungs making him cough  out some blood. TK was hurting so bad that he didn’t even notice the door fa lling off  it’s place and Carlos running inside. With only one look at TK’s hurt form on the floor made Carlos’ blood boil. He took Alex by his collar and slammed him against the  wall. 

‘’What did you do to my husband?’’ Carlos asked with fury in his voice. 

‘’You must be Carlos, the one who stole my boyfriend’’. 

‘’I didn’t steal your boyfriend. YOU BROKE HIS HEART! You were the reason he almost killed himself and now I want an answer. What did you do to my husband?’’

‘’Nothing’’, Alex laughed but Carlos didn’t believe him and punched him as hard as he could . Alex fell on the floor unconscious. Carlos ran to his husband, who was still lying on the floor holding on to his stomach. 

‘’Tyler are you okay?’’ Carlos asked and stroke TK’s sweaty hair away from his face. TK sat up and tied his arms around Carlos’ neck making sure that he was rea l and when  he TK was completely sure he started crying again. ‘’Hey, darling it’s all right. He won’t hurt you anymore, you’re okay ’’, Carlos whispered to TK’s ear trying to calm him down. 

‘’What’s happening here? ’’ Buck asked when he walked inside the room, with Eddie and the twins. He saw Alex laying on the floor and Carlos hugging TK who was still crying. 

‘’Daddy?’’ Daniel asked and ran to his father. ‘’Daddy why are you crying. Papa, why is daddy crying?’’ Daniel asked again and Carlos tried to smile at his son , but it seemed impossible . 

‘’That bad man hurt daddy, but daddy’s just fine, little shocked but fine’’. Daniel nodded and hugged TK tight. 

‘’When I’m hurt daddy always hugs me and then everything’s better’’, he  said and TK let out a small giggle. ‘’Did  it work?’’

‘’Yes darling, daddy’s feeling a lot better now’’. 

‘’Wait isn’t that Alex, your ex?’’ Buck asked and then everything started to click into places. ‘’Oh shit ’’, Buck let out and Eddie slapped him on the back of his head. ‘’Hey!’’

‘’Language, there’s children in here’’, Eddie said and blocked Charlotte’s ears. ‘’What are we going to do with him?’’ Eddie asked and nodded his head towards Alex. 

‘’I’ll call the cops to get him, we don’t want to ever see him again’’, TK said still hugging his son tight. The words Alex had said to him  still played inside his head, like they were on repeat, but one look at Carlos’ eyes  made them stop. His world was right there and no one, not even Alex, can destroy it. 

\---

‘’It was nice to see you again Carlos’’, Eddie said and hugged his cousin. 

‘’ Yes it was. You should come to Austin at some point’’, Carlos said and laid his arm on TK’s waist pulling him closer. 

‘’I think that our whole team wants to come too. Cap would certainly meet the legendary Owen Strand’’, Eddie said and winked at TK who just laughed at his comment. 

‘’I’ll miss you guys so much’’, TK said and gave a final hug to Buck and Eddie before their flight was announced. 

‘’We’ll miss you too, we’ll come to visit soon ’’, Buck said. ‘’And we’ll miss you two, or at least Christopher will miss you’’. Buck said and both Charlotte and Daniel gave Buck a hug before they had to leave so they wouldn’t miss thei r flight. They waved at Buck and Eddie and then they were already starting their way back home. They all had had so much fun, even after the Alex in c ident. They couldn’t wait to meet their friends and family again, but they’ll also miss their new friends. What will life bring them next?


End file.
